Kuka koputtaa?
by Pinviini
Summary: Ehkä nyt jossain toisessa ulottuvuudessa Christoffer ja Isak suutelivat katoksessa suojassa sateelta. Isak maistaisi veren suussaan ja Chrisin kädet olisivat polttavat hänen ihollaan. Tässä universumissa Even kaipasi Isakia Jenkeissä, ja Isakilla ei ollut aikomustakaan pilata heidän suhdettaan.
1. Psykologini sanoi minulle noin

**A/N:** Babysteps. Tapahtumat sijottuu lähinnä Isakin viimeiselle vuodelle lukiossa. Even on vuoden vaihdossa Jenkeissä! Skamista on oikeesti tosi vaikea kirjottaa, kun se tuntuu kuitenkin sitten niin lyhyeltä ja ytimekkäältä eikä siinä kerrota mitään "turhaa". Eli melkein kaikki liittyy menossa olevaan juoneen. Oon kirjottanut tätä jonkun verran eteenpäin mutta aikajanasta tuli sen verran sekava, että sen setvimiseen menee hetki. Oon betannut kaiken ainoastaan itse. Mitään hurjan suurta ei pitäisi olla mutta virheitä voi löytyä.

En oo ihan varma varoituksista. Tulevissa kappaleissa tulee olemaan seksuaalista sisältöä. Hihkasen sitten erikseen!  
Kiitos, kun luit ja kiinnostaisi tietää, että kiinnostaako ketään ylipäätään lukea Christofferista ja Isakista, hahhah.

Even on silti Isakin BAE.

* * *

 **Syyskuu 2017  
**

 **Sunnuntai 13:40**

"Chris? As in Penetrator Chris?" Eskild kysyi kummallinen hymy huulillaan ja vilkaisi Linniin merkitsevästi. Isak katsoi kummastuneena Linniä, joka ei tosin itsekään näyttänyt ymmärtäneen Eskildin katseen merkitystä ja kietoi peittoa tiukemmin ympärilleen.

"Niin", Isak vastasi.

"Niin kuin Evan friends with benefits, Christoffer?" Eskild tarkensi väännellen kulmiaan, ja Isak pyöräytti silmiään: "Lopeta, Eskild. Tiedän mitä ajattelet."

"Anna puhelin tänne, niin arvioin tilanteen vakavuuden", Eskild tarjoutui auliisti istahtaen Isakin vierelle käsi ojossa.

"Etkä lue viestejäni", Isak naurahti tukahtuneesti puristaen kännykkäänsä varmuudenvuoksi tiukemmin nyrkkiinsä.

"No, kuinka voin muuten kertoa piippaako gaydar?" Eskild kysyi pitäen kätensä määrätietoisesti ojossa.

"Eskild, kerroin sinulle jo missä mennään", blondi ähkäisi jo selkeämmin ahdistuneena mutta se ei muuttanut Eskildin mieltä.

"No et kaikkea, kun viestinne ovat selvästi salaisuus."

"Ei sun tarvitse lukea viestejäni."

"No, okei. Damage control", Eskild myöntyi pudottaen kämmenensä Isakin reidelle ja loi läpitunkevan kuoleman vakavan katseen Isakin silmiin ennen kuin jatkoi, "onko näissä salaisissa viesteissä kenites kuvia hänen peniksestään?"

Isakin silmät laajenivat teelautasen kokoisiksi ja niskavillat nousivat pystyyn koko kehon jännittyessä.

"EI! Eskild—"

"Okei, no sitten ollaan voiton puolella", Eskild sanoi korottaen ääntään Isakin äänen yli ja hymyili taputtaen ystävänsä reittä lohduttavasti ennen kuin poistui olohuoneesta hetkeksi ja palasi takaisin ennen kuin Isak ehti huokaista helpotuksesta. Hänellä oli kädessään nalle, jonka Noora oli saanut joskus Williamilta. Isak aavisti pahaa jo ennen kuin Eskild avasi suutaan. Hän heitti nallen Isakin syliin.

"Näytä sedälle, minne Chris on koskenut sinua."

"Minun psykologini teki minulle kerran noin", Linn mumisi murokulhoonsa ja Eskild huokaisi nojaten painonsa toiselle jalalleen. "En epäile hetkeäkään, Linn, mutta nyt puhutaan Isakista, okei?"

"Nei, nei. Ei puhuta enää, kiitos", Isak naurahti nostaen käsivartensa ylös antautumisen merkiksi, kun oli asettanut nallen vierelleen sohvalle, "eiköhän tämä ollut tässä tai kohta minunkin on mentävä terapiaan."

"Älä ole dramaattinen. Ei tuo voi olla pahinta mitä olet kuullut", Eskild sanoi ristien käsivartensa puuskaan vaihtaen painoaan jalalta toiselle.

"En ymmärrä kuinka tuo on lieventävä asianhaara?" Isak naurahti tipauttaen kätensä takaisin sivuilleen.

Eskild kohotti kulmiaan ja siristi silmiään pudistaen päätään kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt lainkaan mitä Isak tarkoitti.

"Oletko miettinyt, että ehkä Chrisin on helppo olla seurassasi? Minullakin oli yksi säätö, Intialainen, joka puhui minulle taukoamatta huolistaan, kun puuhailimme, vaikka emme edes tunteneet", Eskild sanoi ja Linn kurtisti kulmiaan kysyen hiljaa: "Ymmärrätkö sinä Intiaa?"

"No en varsinaisesti, mutta se ei nyt ollut pointtini", Eskild huokaisi pyöräyttäen silmiään, eikä Isak voinut estää huvittunutta hymyä ja nauruntyrskähdystä kysyessään:

"Vaan?"

"En muista enää, kun puhutte päälleni. Teillä ei ole mitään käytöstapoja", Eskild vastasi laskien kämmenensä lanteilleen.

Varsinkin oltuaan päiviä yksin asunnollaan, Isak kaipasi välillä takaisin soluun. Hän ei juuri sillä hetkellä muistanut kuinka ärsyttävää Eskildin tunkeilu oli suurimman osan ajasta, sillä juuri nyt se nosti hänen mielialaansa huomattavasti. Sitä paitsi Isak luuli Eskildin olevan oikeassa Chrisin suhteen. Hänen oli todennäköisesti vain helppo olla Isakin seurassa. Armeijasta käsin oli luultavasti kuitenkin hankalaa ylläpitää ulkopuolisia ystävyyssuhteita ja William oli jatkuvasti Nooran kanssa. Lämmin aalto pyyhkäisi Isakin ylitse, kun hän katsoi Eskildin ja Linnin väittelyä keskittymättä oikeastaan heidän sanomisiinsa sen kummemmin.

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kädessä olevan puhelimen värähtäessä.

 **PChristoffer:** Viihtyisit täällä hyvin. Dicks everywhere

 **Isak:** Siksikö liityit armeijaan?

 **PChristoffer** : Touche

Tai koska näytän hyvältä univormussa?

 **Isak:** Whatever gets you trhough the day ;)

 **PChristoffer:** Kaikki rakastavat miestä univormussa, näetpä vielä


	2. Etkö ole vihainen?

**A/N:** Tästä kaikki lähti. Tapahtunut siis jo ennen ensimmäistä lukua. Pahoittelen jos löytyy virheitä!

Kiitos kun luit! :)

* * *

 **Kesäkuu 2017**

 **Tiistai 13:50**

Isak tuijotti kannettavan näyttöä. Aika tuntui pysähtyneen, kun hän luki kuudetta kertaa sähköpostia, jonka mukaan Even oli hyväksytty Yhdysvaltoihin vaihtoon media-alalle. Hän nosti katseensa Eveniin, joka pureskeli kynsiään hermostuneen näköisenä ja odottavasti. Tämä oli niitä hetkiä, jossa luonnetta punnittiin toden teolla. Hän mietti tarkkaan ja hartaasti. Isak avasi suunsa monesti sanomatta kuitenkaan mitään. Ensin vihaisena siitä, että Even oli tehnyt taas jotain hänen selkänsä takana, sitten iloisena toisen puolesta ja sitten surullisena siitä, että Even lähtisi.

"Serr?"

Evenin olemus muuttui silminnähden hermostuneemmaksi ja sinisten silmien loiste himmeni. "Se oli vain vitsi. En koskaan uskonut oikeasti saavani paikkaa", hän sanoi nopeasti kääntäen katseensa pois Isakista.

"En ole vihainen", Isak sanoi pidettyään Eveniä tarpeeksi kauan jännityksessä.

"Etkö?" Even kysyi kohdaten hänen katseensa silmät säihkyen ja huulet kääntyneenä hymyyn.

"En", poika vastasi. Even nousi ylös niin nopeasti, että tuoli hänen altaan kaatui kolahtaen lattialle. Hän harppasi poikaystävänsä luokse yhdellä pitkällä askeleella ja hukutti kapeat kasvot suudelmiin.

"Elämäni pisimmät sekunnit", Even naurahti painaen otsansa vasten Isakin omaa. Tietysti Isak oli pettynyt ja surullinen, ehkä vihainenkin. Hän käytti kaiken tahdonvoimansa siihen, että saisi hymynsä näyttämään aidosti iloiselta.

"Tätä täytyy juhlistaa, onko meillä olutta?" Even hihkaisi odottamatta vastausta ja katosi keittiöön. Isak vilkaisi vielä sähköpostiin purren huultaan ennen kuin löi kannettavan näytön alas ikään kuin se olisi poistanut sen tosiasian, että kuukauden kuluttua Even lähtisi.

 **Kattehookern og venner …:**

 **Isak:** Even lähtee Jenkkeihin

 **Magnus:** WTF?!

 **Jonas:** Serr?!

 **Mahdi:** ?

 **Isak:** tekstaan myöhemmin

 **Jonas:** Kaikki ok?

 **Magnus:** Cliffhanger much?!  
Mutta mitä tapahtuu Evakille?!  
ISAK  
Issy K?  
Haloo?!

"Okei, ei ollut kaljaa, mutta", Even sanoi ilmestyen takaisin heilutellen sätkää Isakin edessä. "Oi", Isak hymyili tunkien puhelimen taskuunsa.

Hän kuunteli innostunutta höpötystä vaihtovuodesta, ja koulusta johon Even oli menossa. Isak ei tiennyt huomasiko Even, ettei hän oikeasti kuunnellut. Kuuntelemisen sijasta hän tuijotti toisen hymyileviä kasvoja ja säihkyviä silmiä poissaolevana. Imelä haju leijaili heidän ympärillään. Ilmeisesti lopulta huomasi, sillä jonkin ajan kuluttua Evenin kämmen laskeutui Isakin polvelle ja silitti jalkaa beigejen housujen läpi.

"En ole yhtäjaksoisesti poissa kuin ehkä pari kuukautta", hän sanoi pidättäessään savuja hetken sisällään ennen kuin puhalsi ne hitaasti ulos. Isak vastasi pienellä hymyllä, joka ei ulottunut silmiin ja otti sauhut. Hän nuoleskeli karvaita huuliaan, joita kihelmöi puuduttavasti.

"Onko tämä varmasti ok?" Isak kurtisti kulmiaan nyökäten.

"65,4 prosenttia keskusteluista käydään kuitenkin nykyään tekstiviesteillä."

"Niinkö?"

Isak kohautti olkiaan.

"Ei hajuakaan."

"Whaat?" Even naurahti ottaen palaneen natsan Isakin kädestä heittäen sen tuhkakuppiin.

"Olet mulle velkaa vuoden edestä seksiä. Voit aloittaa maksamisen koska tahansa. Korko on kymmenen prosenttia", Isak sanoi pitäen kasvonsa peruslukemilla.

"Voinko maksaa osan kuvilla? Voin laittaa sinulle joka päivä uuden, niin voit vuoden lopuksi tehdä kuvakollaasin. 365 days of Even Bech Næsheim's dick", Even vastasi dramatisoiden kuvakollaasin nimeä silmät sirrillä ja liikuttaen kättään heidän edessään kuin olisi kuvitellut sen taivaalla, "taustalla voisi soida I'm yours?"

"Yes you are."

"Hva?" Even kurtisti kulmiaan heräten ideoidensa lumoista.

"Mine."


	3. Anteeksi Emmasta, Isak

**A/N:** Kappaleessa on huumausaineiden käyttöä.  
Hahhah. Pilvessä olevan ihmisen ajatuksenjuoksua on hankala mallintaa, mutta yritin parhaani. Täytyy mainita, että ensimmäinen kappale on tapahtunut vasta tän jälkeen! Syy tähän on se, että se oli lähinnä sellanen prologi, joka selitti tilanteen kätevästi, että älkää hämääntykö! Tästä eteenpäin kaiken pitäisi tulla ihan kronologisessa järjestyksessä, jottei hommat mene liian sekaviksi. Lyriikat kappaleessa on Nasin Hate me Now nimisestä kappaleesta.

Anteeksi jos löytyi virheitä ja kiitos kun luit!

* * *

 **Elokuu 2017**

 **Perjantai 20:06  
** "Chill, Isak. Se on vain varmaan kiireinen", Jonas sanoi kyllästyttyään katsomaan, kuinka Isak vilkuili puhelintaan taukoamatta.

"Tiedän, mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun se ei laita mulle viestiä päivästään. Ei se ole mikään iso juttu, mutta", Isak aloitti laittaen puhelimen viimein housujensa taskuun.

"Mutta pelkäät, että pikkuhiljaa yhteyden pitäminen alkaa jäädä kokonaan?" Jonas viimeisteli Isakin lauseen, ja Isak nyökkäsi ottaen huikan oluestaan ja rummutteli sitten sormillaan pöydän reunaa, kun ei tiennyt mitä niillä tekisi, jos ei saisi räplätä puhelintaan.

"Kuule, musta tuntuu, ettet pääsisi Evenistä eroon, vaikka haluaisit. Et kuule sitä kuinka ällöttävää se on, kun se puhuu meille susta. Joten lopeta tuo stressaaminen, sillä se saa mutkin hermostuneeksi."

Isak hymyili tahattomasti ystävänsä sanoille ja nyökkäsi sitten: "Okei, sori, sori, sori, man."

"Serr?" Jonas naurahti uskomatta korviaan, "olen katsonut sun tiputtavan hiuksiasi stressistä jo kuukauden ja tuo oli kaikki mitä sen lopettamiseen tarvittiin? Isak – tiedätkö mitä?"

Isak kohautti olkiaan ja loi kasvoilleen syyttömän ilmeen.

"Ei jätkien kanssa sanottu mitään, kun olit niin maassa mutta tän on loputtava. Me ei jakseta enää kuunnella angstaamistasi ja viimeinen pisara oli Evenin lähettämä dick-pic meidän ryhmäkeskusteluun", Jonas sanoi venyttäen sanoja dick-pic ja ryhmäkeskustelu.

Isakin kulmakarvat kohosivat melkein hiusrajaan ja suupielet venyivät korviin, kun huulten välistä pääsi ilmoille jokseenkin vahingoniloinen naurunremakka.

"Serr?! Miten en huomannut?" Isak sanoi saatuaan taas puhekykynsä takaisin. "Se poisti sen, kun huomautettiin asiasta ja hyvinä ystävinä päätettiin olla nolaamatta sua", Jonas sanoi nyt itsekin huvittuneena, "ja hyvänä ystävänäsi täytyy myös kertoa, että luulen Magnuksen tallentaneen sen."

Isak oli juuri ottamassa huikkaa Tuborgistaan ja meinasi tukehtua olueen kuultuaan loput Jonaksen virkkeestä.

"Pilailetko?"

Jonas virnisti ottaen kulauksen omasta oluestaan ennen kuin kohautti harteitaan viattomasti: "Ehkä."

"Ehkä?" Isak toisti kohottaen kulmiaan samalla, kun pyyhki olutta naamaltaan hupparinsa hihaan.

Heidän keskustelunsa keskeytyi, kun ovikello soi. Isak siristi silmiään katsoessaan Jonasta ennen kuin nousi pöydän äärestä avaamaan ovea.

"Did someone order a partey?!" Magnus huusi, kun ovi aukesi ja heilutteli toisessa kädessään kaljapussia ja toisessa muutamaa minigrip-pussillista ruohoa, jotka Mahdi nopeasti nykäisikin takaisin itselleen.

Isak näytti mietteliäältä hetken:"Nei, nei."

Magnus loi kasvoilleen murtuneen ilmeen ja nosti kämmenensä rinnalle sydämensä päälle, kun Isak leikki sulkevansa oven. Oven liukuessa toistamiseen auki Magnus hyökkäsi halaamaan häntä ja suukotti teatraalisesti kumpaakin poskea Isakin nauraessa ja taputtaessa ystävänsä selkää.

"Hei, bro!" Mahdi hymyili lyöden kättä Isakin kanssa vuorostaan ennen kuin molemmat astelivat sisään hänen ohitseen tervehtimään Jonasta, joka oli jo avannut FIFA:n valikon. Vaikka Isak ei ollut varsinaisesti juhlatuulella hän arvosti seuraa ja tekemistä. Puhelimen tuijottaminen ja viestiketjun päivittely tekivät hänet hulluksi.

Mitä enemmän Isak joi, sitä vähemmän hän muisti ikävöidä Eveniä ja sitä enemmän hän nauroi ystäviensä kanssa.  
 **22:37  
** "Isak tietää", Magnus sanoi herättäen Isakin horroksestaan, "valaise meitä?"

Isak katsoi suu raollaan hämmentyneenä kaikkia ystäviään vuorotellen kysyvästi. "Ei tarvitse ujostella, mehän ollaan sun kavereita, spill!" Magnus kannusti lätkäisten yhä hämmentyneemmän näköistä ystäväänsä selkään.

Isak ei oikeastaan ollut varma halusiko tietää mistä oli kyse mutta hämmentynyt ilme ja venyvä hiljaisuus paljastivat, ettei hän ollut kuunnellut. "Millaista on antaa blowjob?" Magnus toisti ja Isakin kulmakarvat rypistyivät. Mahdi ja Jonas olivat hiljaa, mutta jakoivat keskenään huvittuneen katseen. Isak maiskutti suutaan muutaman kerran ikään kuin maistellen kysymystä ja kohautti sitten olkiaan osaamatta vastata tyhjentävästi: "Ihan ok."

"Ihan ok, Ihan ok? Isak, me ollaan kaikki nähty Evenin varustus", Magnus sanoi pettyneenä Isakin vastaukseen. Isak nauroi kiusaantuneena tuntien kaikkien katseet itsessään.

"On se kivaa, jos ei tunge sitä liian syvälle", hän vastasi lopulta haluten vain päättää keskustelun nopeasti. "Etkö sinä osaa, no", Magnus aloitti mietteliäänä. "Deepthroat?" Mahdi ehdotti katsoen nyt itsekin kiinnostuneena Isakia. "Just se!" Magnus sanoi napsauttaen sormiaan. Isak veti syvään henkeä ja pyöräytti silmiään: "No sitten pitää osata rentouttaa kurkku. Olen jo melkein mestari."

"For real?" Magnus kysyi silmät laajeten ja iski tyhjän limupullon Isakin eteen. Jonas nauroi kaljaansa ja kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin. "Tämä on pakko lähettää Evenille."

"Häh? Ei?" Isak naurahti katsoen vuoroin pulloa ja Magnusta.

"Isak, Isak, Isak", Magnus kannusti hakaten pöytää rytmikkäästi. Myös Mahdi ja Jonas yhtyivät kannustushuutoon mutta Jonas ei rummuttanut pöytää, sillä käytti kaiken keskittymiskykynsä pitääkseen kännykkäänsä paikoillaan.

"Okei, okei! Turvat kiinni. Näytän teille taikuutta", Isak sanoi lopulta ja otti pullon käteensä nuolaisten huuliaan. Hän katsoi jokaista ystävistään vuorotellen ennen kuin alkoi hitaasti työntää sen kaulaa suuhunsa. Hän katsoi suoraan kameraan iskien silmäänsä. Kolmikko katsoi Isakia pidättäen henkeään hiljaisuudessa mutta Isak rikkoi hetken vetäen pullon yhtäkkiä suustaan nauraen kuplivasti. "En minä nyt tosissani, jävla pervs."

"Fy faen!" Magnus älähti peittäen kasvonsa kämmeniinsä, "no homo, mutta tuo oli helvetin eroottista."

Koko pöytä räjähti nauruun, ja Isak taputti Magnuksen selkää toverillisesti.  
 **Lauantai 00:13  
** Bileissä musiikki soi lujalla ja siihen mennessä he olivat kaikki ehtineet juoda ja poltella vähintäänkin riittävästi. Isakin täytyi eteisessä ottaa seinästä tukea, kun Eva tuli halaamaan heitä yhtä tukevassa humalassa. Isakista se tuntui melkeinpä enemmän taklaukselta kuin halaukselta. Talon alakerta oli täynnä ihmisiä, ja hän lähti pujottelemaan heidän välistään päästäkseen vessaan. Avattuaan kolmannen oven, joka ei ollutkaan vessa Isak ymmärsi, ettei hänellä ollut hajuakaan kenen bileissä he olivat.

Yläkerrassa hän eksyi makuuhuoneeseen luovuttaen vessan etsimisen. Ei hänellä oikeastaan ollutkaan enää vessahätä. Se oli yksi biologisista ihmeistä, kuinka vessahätä meni toisinaan hetkeksi itsestään ohi. Aivan kuin rakko yhtäkkiä unohtaisi olevansa täynnä. Hän nosti antiikkisen lipaston päältä perhekuvan ja istahti parisängylle katsomaan sitä. Ainoa tuttu kasvo kuvassa oli Christoffer Schistad. Keskittyessään kuvaan hän läikytti toisessa kädessään pitelemästään oluesta hieman kalliin näköiselle päiväpeitolle.

"Faen", hän ähkäisi laskien kuvan syliinsä ja pyyhki hihaansa kaiken, joka ei ollut vielä ehtinyt imeytyä silkkiseen peittoon.

"Nuuskitko yleensäkin ihmisten taloja, vai ainoastaan hyvännäköisten kundien?"

Isak kääntyi katsomaan puhuttelijaansa syyllinen ilme kasvoillaan ja palautti perhekuvan takaisin lipaston päälle.

"Nuuskia? Minäkö? Never", Isak naurahti osoittaen itseään rintakehään seisoessaan kiusallisesti lipaston ja sängyn välissä uskaltamatta istua alas tai lähteä. Chris kohotti toista kulmaansa nyökäten ja puraisi alahuultaan huvittunut hymy kasvoillaan. Hän katsoi Isakia arvioivasti ja Isak tunsi kutistuvansa katseen alla. Hän ei suoranaisesti pitänyt Chrisistä tuon Sanan juhlissa vetämän tempun takia. Vaikka Eva ja Jonas olivatkin päässeet järkytyksestään yli minuuteissa, Isakia ärsytti, että Chrisillä oli ollut otsaa kysellä Jonakselta neuvoa Evan suhteen, jos ei ollut tosissaan.

"Missä Kenisi on? Luulin, että tulette nykyään samassa paketissa. Ei Barbieta ilman Keniä", Chris kysyi istahtaen itse sängyn reunalle.

"Itseasiassa Barbie ja Ken ovat eronneet", Isak korjasi laskien melkein tyhjän oluensa lipastolle kuvan viereen, "heitä ei saa samassa paketissa."

"Oletteko eronneet?" Chris kysyi näyttäen yllättyneenä. "Ei", Isak naurahti, "puhuin Barbiesta ja Kenistä."

"Niin tietysti", toinen hymähti.

"Tämä biisi!"

Chris oli hetken hiljaa ilmeisesti kuunnellen alakerrasta kantautuvaa musiikkia ja kohotti sitten kulmiaan: "Niggas with attitude? Olet niin valkoinen, että jos olisit yhtään valkoisempi, olisit läpikuultava."

"Sanot noin, koska et ole kuullut mahtavista räppitaidoistani", Isak virnisti, "my soul is black."

"Valista, Isakyaki", Christoffer sanoi katsoen häntä odottavasti. Isak oli hetken hiljaa yrittäen kaivaa humalansa läpi muistista lyriikoita.

"Don't hate me, hate the money I see, clothes that I buy

Ice that I wear, flows that I try, close your eyes

Picture me rollin', sixes, money foldin'", Isak fiilisteli, kunnes hänen pokkansa petti ja Chris taputti melkein sarkastisen hitaasti huvittunut hymy yhä vahvempana kasvoillaan.

"Eikö hipsterit kuuntele yleensä jotain syvällistä? Voisit alkaa räpätä, vaikka sademetsistä tai kovakuoriaisten sukupuutosta."

"Olenko hipsteri?" Isak kysyi juoden pohjat kaljastaan ja laski sen sitten takaisin lipaston päälle. Se oli jo lämmintä ja hapotonta. Isak nyrpisti tahtomatta nenäänsä.

"Malliesimerkki", Chris kiusasi tarjoten Isakille omaa oluttaan.

"Keep talking føkkboy", Isak vastasi ottaen vastaan tarjotun tölkin ollen kummallisen tietoinen siitä, kuinka heidän sormensa koskettivat pikaisesti. Ihan kuin hän olisi tuntenut sen jokaisen atominsa elektroniverhossa. Kosketusvuorovaikutus oli oikeasti sähkömagneettista vuorovaikutusta. Isak ajatteli kuinka mikään ei koskaan oikeasti koskettanut mitään. Kappaleiden atomit vain vuorovaikuttavat sähkömagneettisesti koskaan saavuttamatta toisiaan.

"Ovatko Jonas ja Eva kimpassa?"

Isak kohautti olkiaan heräten mietteistään ja sanoi: "Mutta sun mahdollisuudet meni jo sen jälkeen, kun iskit Emman Sanan juhlissa."

"Mitkä mahdollisuudet? Ei Eva halunnut mitään", Chris katsoi Isakiin nyt selkeästi eri tavalla kiinnostuneena keskusteluun. Christofferin katseeseen oli ilmestynyt taas aimoannos huvittuneisuutta, jota Isak ei sillä hetkellä ymmärtänyt mutta myöhemmin muistellessaan tajusi sen varmaan johtuvan hänen hitaudestaan.

"Kuitenkin kysyit Jonakselta neuvoa, vaikkei ollut mahdollisuuksia?" Isak kysyi kohottaen toista kulmaansa epäilevästi ja Chris venytti niskojaan.

"Se kertoi sulle?"

Isak pyöräytti vastaukseksi silmiään. Tietysti Jonas kertoi ja sen täytyi olla myös Christofferille päivänselvää.

"Sori Emmasta. En tajunnut, että se oli sun eksä", tuo sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen katsoen Isakia suoraan silmiin vaikuttaen olevan oikeasti pahoillaan. Ruskeissa silmissä oli Isakin mielestä jotain makeaa ja ne tuoksuivat kummalliselta. Hetkinen, tuoksuivat? Isak kurtisti tahtomatta kulmiaan ajatukselleen.

"Paskat siitä. Mutta jos haluat lohtua niin hae sitä jostain muualta kuin Evalta, okei?" hän vastasi juoden tölkin tyhjäksi.

"Kuten sulta?" Chris kysyi virnistäen.

"Joo", Isak vastasi ja vasta sitten sisäistäen toisen kysymyksen sisällön, "ei, ei, ei. Pointtini oli, että älä enää häiritse Evaa, kun et ole kiinnostunut siitä."

Hän tunsi poskillansa pienen kuumotuksen. Kuumotus levisi kehossa kuin kulovalkea ja aivot tuntuivat kevyeltä – ajatukset pakenivat korvista makeaan huoneilmaan. Chris tuoksui kesältä ja kielletyltä. Kannabis jota he olivat polttaneet ennen bileisiin tuloa, alkoi vasta nyt ilmeisesti kunnolla vaikuttaa.

"Kiitos kaljasta", hän sanoi vielä ennen kuin käveli huoneesta ulos sydän tykyttäen. Veri kohisi korvissa.

"Oli kiva jutella", hän kuuli Chrisin huutavan peräänsä.

Välittömästi astuttuaan huoneesta Isak törmäsi käytävässä johonkuhun. "Olen etsinyt sua", Jonas sanoi pyyhkien läikkynyttä olutta housuiltaan, ja Isak tuijotti ystäväänsä ajatuksissaan. Sydämen tykytys humisi korvissa ja hän tunsi olonsa heikoksi ja pelokkaaksi aivan kuin joku olisi tarkkaillut häntä raottavan lattialistan sisältä. Jonaksen käsi rikkoi katsekontaktin lattialistasta juuri kun Isak oli varma, että poliisit olivat asentaneet sinne kameran. Hän nauroi tahtomattaan ajatukselleen mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut varma oliko se sittenkään tyhmä ajatus. Oliko se?

"Isak?"

Isak havahtui nimeensä. Tarkkaavaisuuden kohdentumista on kahdenlaista; hallittua ja tahatonta. Tämä oli tahatonta. Orientaatioreaktio – yksilön tarkkaavaisuus kiinnittyy johonkin yksilölle merkitykselliseen sanaan kuten nimeen. Niin psykologian kolmannella kurssilla oli sanottu. "Faen, miksi en muistanut tuota kokeessa?" hän mumisi tiedostamatta puhuneensa ääneen.

"Taisit polttaa liikaa", Jonas naurahti ja Isak vastasi naurahduksella jo ennen kuin rekisteröi sanojen merkityksen.

"Tiesitkö, että merikrottikoiras syntyy ilman ruoansulatusjärjestelmää?" Isak muisti yllättäen ja halusi ehdottomasti jakaa tietonsa myös ystävälleen, joka vastasi kysymykseen epäuskoisella päänpudistuksella pakottaen sormillaan Isakin silmäluomia erilleen.

"Hello, is there anybody in there?"

"Ja sen täytyy löytää naaras, johon se puree kiinni ja alkaa erittää entsyymiä, jonka avulla niiden verenkierrot yhdistyvät ja parittelun jälkeen koiras lakkaa olemasta", Isak viimeisteli tarinansa naureskellen kuin hyvällekin vitsille.

"Mahdin kama on vahvaa", Jonas hekotti vastaukseksi, "onneksi ei olla merikrotteja."

Oliko Christoffer Schistad flirttaillut hänelle? Halusiko Schistad kiinnittyä häneen, vaikka hän ei ollutkaan merikrottinaaras. Isak nauroi ajatukselleen muistaen heidän olevan ihmisiä, joilla oli kaikilla omat ruoansulatuselimistöt.

* * *

 **Maanantai 8:20**

Isak katsoi Chrisiä, joka suuteli Emmaa autonsa edessä pitkään ja hartaasti. Hän käänsi katseensa äkkiä muualle, kun huomasi toisen vastaavan katseeseensa. Eikö Christofferin kuuluisi viikoilla olla kasarmilla?

"Isak?" Jonas huhuili kuuroille korville. Magnus sneppasi snap backin ystävänsä päästä ja siihen Isak havahtui. "Ajatteletko taas krottikaloja?" Magnus kysyi virnistäen.

"Kaikki ok?" Jonas kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan. Isak poimi punaisen lakin maasta ja asetti sen päähänsä.

"Univelkoja", hän vastasi yrittäen kuulostaa huolettomalta. Vastaamiseen kului kuitenkin sen verran aikaa, että Jonas loi Mahdiin merkitsevän katseen ja kohotti sitten kulmiaan nyökyttäen päätään pienesti.

"Okei."

Porukkaan laskeutui painostava hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Isak toivoi voivansa painua maanrakoon. Hän ei tosiaankaan haluaisi jutella ikävästään tai siitä, että oli krottikalojen sijasta ajatellut Christofferia ja sitä, kuinka oli melko varma toisen flirttailleen hänelle.

"Vilde-", Magnus aloitti mutta ei ennättänyt pidemmälle ennen kuin muu kolmikko ähkäisi yhteen ääneen nousten tuoleiltaan.

"Mitä?" Magnus kysyi viattomana, "enhän mä nyt niin paljon meistä puhu."

"Te olette vielä oksettavampia kuin Isak ja Even ja ei millään pahalla", Mahdi sanoi luoden katsauksen Isakiin, joka kavensi katsettaan mutta suupielissä nyki hymy, "mutta se on saavutus."

"Olet vain kateellinen. Mahdilla ei ole ollut muijaa miesmuistiin", Magnus kuittasi syventyen kännykkäänsä ja ilmeisesti kirjoitti viestiä tyttöystävälleen.

"Se johtuu siitä, että en huoli ketä vain", Mahdi sanoi ja puri huultaan pidättääkseen hymynsä. Hän ei ollut täysin varma oliko Vilden haukkuminen viisasta.

"Hei, hei, hei, Mahdi, man", Isak toppuutteli iskien leikillisesti ystäväänsä olkapäähän. Magnuksen suu oli auennut hämmennyksen ja huvituksen sekaiseen äänettömään huutoon.

Magnus istui tuolilla suu auki yhä, kun porukasta muut olivat hävinneet ruokalasta kohti luokkiaan. Hän keksi loistavan comebackin kriittisesti liian myöhässä, mutta pisti sen korvan taakse muistiin sadepäivän varalle.


	4. Sorry, I don't speak gay

**A/N:** Ei ehkä parasta tekstiä mitä oon koskaan kirjottanut, mutta en toisaalta osannut korjatakaan paremmaksi (infoan jos innostunkin joskus). Jälleen kerran anteeksi virheistä!

Kiitos kun luit! xx

* * *

 **Keskiviikko 10:30**

Isak oli skipannut tuntinsa ehtiäkseen kirjastoon tekemään loppuun Biologian esitelmänsä, jonka oli jättänyt viime tinkaan. Se oli palautettava viimeistään iltapäivällä alkavalla tunnilla, eikä hän ollut vielä edes aloittanut. Sanalta hän ei saanut apua edes anelemalla, sillä oli aiemmin peruuttanut heidän opiskelusessionsa poltellakseen budia ja pelatakseen FIFA:a Jonaksen kanssa. Isak oli kantapään kautta oppinut, ettei kyennyt kotona keskittymään läksyihinsä, sillä kaikki tiet tuntuivat johtavan FIFA:an tai pornosivuille. Kirjastossa hän ei voinut pelata "vain yhtä matsia FIFA:a" eikä varsinkaan katsoa pornoa.

"Okei, geenimutaatiot, sinä pystyt tähän Isak", hän mumisi itsekseen mutta ajatus keskeytyi, kun hän tunsi tuolinsa painuvan hieman. Joku laski kämmenensä sen selkänojalle. Tuoksu oli tuttu ja niin oli äänikin.

"Sinä se sitten ilmaannut kaikkialle, myös kotiini", Chris sanoi naurahtaen. Isak pyöräytti silmiään googlaten pistemutaatioista.

"Okei", Chris sanoi irrottaen otteensa tuolista ja kiersi istumaan pienen ovaalin pöydän toiselle puolelle, "se oli vain vitsi."

"Täytyykö esittää, että se oli hauska?" Isak kysyi kohottamatta katsettaan kannettavansa näytöstä. Viikonloppu oli vähentänyt entisestään Isakin halua tavata koko ihmistä.

"Vain jos haluat", Chris vastasi kääntäen varoittamatta kannettavan näytön itseään kohti.

"Geenimutaatiot, milloin palautus?"

"Kolmelta", Isak vastasi avaten särkeviä hartioitaan.

"Tänään?" Chris naurahti katsoen Isakia näytön yli. "Huolet pois, Isakiyaki. Behold your lord and saviour."

"Kävitkö bilsaa?" Isak kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.

"Onko se jotenkin vaikea uskoa?" toinen kysyi samalla, kun alkoi korjata Isakin otsikkoa. "Luulin, että aineesi oli enemmän naisten sydänten rikkominen tai jotain", hän vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan.

"Näh, se tulee ihan luonnostaan. Sitä kutsutaan charmiksi. Oletko kuullut?" Chris kysyi virnistäen ja Isak potkaisi häntä pöydän alla yrittäen pidättää hymyään, mutta epäonnistuneesti.

"Chill, sekin oli vitsi. Skarppaa nyt", Christoffer puuskahti hymysuin kääntäen kannettavan takaisin Isakille. Chris nousi tuoliltaan ja asettui Isakin vierelle, jolloin Isakin sieraimet täyttyivät makeasta tuoksusta.

"Olen niin skarppi, kun tähän aikaan aamusta voi olla", Isak vastasi avaten nettiselaimensa uudestaan. "Mummoni on jo käynyt kaupassa, tehnyt ruokaa, ulkoiluttanut kissansa, huutanut naapurin kakaroille ja kutonut villasukat ennen kymmentä ja hän on 80-vuotias", Chris sanoi kirvoittaen kummastuneen mutta huvittuneen katseen keskustelukumppaniltaan. "Vertaatko mua mummoosi?"

"Molemmilla on kihara valkoinen tukka, Adidaksen takki, silmäpussit ja pakkomielle minuun. Olette käytännössä sama ihminen", Chris vastasi naama peruslukemilla ja Isakin suu tipahti auki äänettömään huutoon ennen kuin tuo hajosi nauruun peittäen suunsa, jottei häiritsisi muita läsnäolijoita.

"Aiotko auttaa vai vittuilla?" Isak kysyi kohottaen toista kulmaansa koottuaan itsensä.

"Pystyn molempiin, älä huoli", Chris vakuutti painaen reitensä kiinni Isakin omaan eikä Isak vetänyt jalkaansa pois.

Isakin oli hankala keskittyä tekeillä olevaan kotiläksyynsä sekä uneliaisuuden, että Chrisin läsnäolon vuoksi. Hän vilkuilikin toista jatkuvasti ja jäi muutaman kerran kiinni tuijottamisesta. Chris soi hänelle kummallakin kerralla vain pikaisen hymyn ja jatkoi sitten kirjottamista.

Tästä huolimatta yhteistoimin he saivat esitelmän valmiiksi ennätysajassa. Kello ei ollut edes yhtä, kun Isak tallensi valmiin työn koneelleen ja lähetti sen sitten sähköpostitse opettajalleen. Hän oli jostain syystä yllättynyt Christofferin laajasta tietämyksestä, vaikka se oli tyhmää sikäli, ettei hän tosiaankaan tuntenut toista kovin hyvin. Oli luultavasti montakin asiaa joita Isak ei tiennyt hänestä.

"Katsos vain. Pystyyhän tuo pieni pääsi näköjään myös ajatteluun", Chris sanoi painaen Isakin kannettavan läpän kiinni kasvoillaan voitokas ilme ja pörrötti vaaleaa tukkaa. Isak huitoi kourat hiuksistaan älähtäen.

"Hei, sinä puhut nyt Nissenin nerolle", hän vastasi venytellen käsiään. "Aha, ja sinä Jumalallesi", toinen kiusoitteli nousten ylös. "Luulin, että Jumalalla olisi muutakin tekemistä kuin auttaa abeja läksyissä. Tuonko takia et ehdi vastaamaan rukouksiin", blondi sanoi tunkien kannettavan reppuunsa. "Rukoiletko minua useinkin?" Chris kysyi virnistäen.

"Olen niin väsynyt, etten keksi mitään nasevaa. Seurassasi on uuvuttavaa, Chris. Ei pliis tehdä tätä joka päivä", Isak huokaisi nousten itsekin ylös.

Chris vastasi hymyllä. "Entä joka toinen?"

Isak pyöräytti silmiään.

"Eikö sun pitäisi olla kasarmilla sotamies Schistad?"

"Perhejuttuja", Chris vastasi arvoituksellisesti ja selvästi haluttomana jakamaan asioitaan.

"Perhejuttuja?" Isak toisti naurahtaen epäuskoisesti, "ovatko vanhempamme menneet naimisiin huomaamattani, vai miksi teet perhevapailla biologian esitelmääni?"

"Sekoitin sut varmaan mummooni, my bad", Christoffer vastasi virnistäen mutta Isak kuuli jonkin leikkimielisessä äänensävyssä muuttuneen kylmemmäksi.

* * *

 **Perjantai 22:35**

Isak oli hävittänyt ystävänsä klubille. Hän yritti katsoa puhelimestaan, josko joku heistä olisi yrittänyt tavoitella mutta akku oli loppunut.

"Helvetti", Isak huokaisi tunkien Iphonen takaisin taskuunsa aivan kuin se olisi ollut kapulan vika, että hän oli unohtanut ladata sitä ennen lähtöä.

Hän tunkeutui ihmismassan läpi klubin ulkopuolelle tupakoinnille tarkoitettuun aidattuun alueeseen.

"Sori, voisinko lainata puhelinta? Olen hukannut ystäväni ja omasta luurista loppui akku", hän sanoi ensimmäiselle edessään olleelle ihmiselle, jonka hän tarkemmin tarkasteltuaan tunnisti vanhaksi Nisseniläiseksi.

"Anteeksi, I don't speak gay", nuori mies vastasi naurahtaen ja sivuutti sitten puhuttelijansa jatkaen omaa juttuaan. Isak kiihtyi nollasta sataan sekunnissa ja tunsi kasvojensa kuumotuksen yltyvän.

"Mitä vittua juuri sanoit? Eikö äiti opettanut käytöstapoja?" hän tivasi tönäisten vanhaa koululaistaan ja sitten kaikki tapahtui hyvin nopeasti.

Saatuaan tasapainonsa takaisin mies hyökkäsi kohti Isakia, joka ei taas vahvalta päihtymykseltään ehtinyt reagoida. Nyrkin isku ei kuitenkaan osunut kohteeseensa, sillä onnekkaasti joku tuli heidän väliinsä. Adrenaliini kohisi Isakin suonissa niin lujaa, ettei hän erottanut paljoakaan ympärillään olevasta ihmismassasta tai kenenkään puheesta. Valikoivan kuulonsa avulla hän kuitenkin kuuli "Vitun homo" jostain välistä ja hyökkäsi väliin tulleen ihmisen yli takaisin halveksujansa kimppuun huutaen mitä sylki suuhun toi.

Hän ei saanut läpi kuin yhden ainoan nyrkiniskun ennen kuin portsari ehti tilanteeseen raahaten vastustelevan Isakin ulos tupakointialueelta.

"Isak, rauhoitu!" tuttu ääni huusi ja viimein kädet päästivät hänestä irti. Isakilla kesti hetki saada tasapainonsa takaisin.

Hän oli hengästynyt ja yritti rauhoittaa itseään mutta ei mahtanut mitään sisällään kuplivalle vihalle. Isakia oksetti ihmiset joilla ei ollut mitään kunnioitusta muita kohtaan. Ehkä osittain siksi, että oli joskus itsekin ollut kärkäs tuomitsemaan muita.

"Mitä vittua tapahtui? Oletko tyhmä?" Chris kysyi selkeästi raivoissaan ja tarttui Isakin olkapäihin.

"Tuo saatanan—", Isak aloitti pystymättä lopettamaan lausettaan. Hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut mitään sanottavaa puolustuksekseen. Sen sijaan hän lätkäisi Chrisin kädet olkapäiltään sylkäisten maahan.

"Et voi haastaa riitaa kaksi kertaa kokoisesi kanssa, Isak", Chris ärähti pyyhkien suupieltään hihaansa. Isak huomasi, että se vuosi verta. Oliko Chris puolustanut häntä?

"Ei ihmisille voi puhua tuolla tavalla! En voi sietää tuollaisia ihmisiä", Isak vastasi yrittäen oikeuttaa tekoaan ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin Chrisille.

"Voi, pikku Isakin tunteita loukattiin. Kasva aikuiseksi", vanhempi tuhahti tönäisten Isakia. Isakin kulmat kohosivat yllätyksestä ja ärtymys palasi vahvempana takaisin.

"Puolustatko tosissasi sitä kusipäätä?" hän älähti tönäisten Chrisiä takaisin suuremmalla voimalla kuin tuo oli tuuppaissut häntä.

"Oletko aivokuollut?" Chris melkein sihisi hampaidensa välistä ja tarttui Isakin rinnuksiin pakottaen tuon varpaisilleen. "Ota pää pois perseestäsi. Sinun täytyy vain hyväksyä se, että maailmassa on kusipäitä, jotka satuttavat, jos niille antaa tilaisuuden."

Isak nielaisi vaikeasti, kun Chrisin ruskeat silmät katsoivat suoraan hänen sieluunsa. Hänen oma katseensa tipahti turvonneeseen alahuuleen ja verta vuotavaan suupieleen. Chris oli puolustanut häntä. Jokin tilanteessa kiihotti Isakia. Se saattoi johtua täysin adrenaliinista tai hänen vahvasta päihtymystilastaan tai sitten molemmista. Se saattoi myös olla Chrisin intensiivinen katse ja ruhjeiset kasvot. Se oli niin väärin ja Isak tunsi pulssinsa nousevan mutta ei tällä kertaa vihasta. Hän tuijotti toista silmiin osaamatta vastata mitään merkityksellistä.

Tietysti Evenkin piti hänen puoliaan. Jopa niin hyvin, että ennaltaehkäisi mahdollisesti vahingollisia tilanteita. Christofferin tapa toimia oli kuitenkin niin suora ja kursailematon, että se teki vaikutuksen. Even ei koskaan löisi ketään hänen puolestaan.

Hetkinen, ei. Isak ei todellakaan edes halunnut Evenin lyövän ketään puolestaan. Even ei koskaan tekisi niin ja se oli yksi niistä monista piirteistä, joita Isak rakasti hänessä.

"Et voi haastaa riitaa, jos et osaa tapella", Chris tuhahti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen päästäen irti Isakin rinnuksista.

Isak ei ollut huomannut pidättäneensä hengitystä ennen kuin puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistansa haukatakseen uutta tilalle.

He kävelivät sanaakaan sanomatta pienen välimatkan päässä toisistaan lähimmälle raitiovaunupysäkille ja istuivat eri päihin muovista penkkiä.

Raikas ulkoilma oli selvittänyt hänen päätään ja adrenaliinin poistuttua kehosta häntä oli alkanut toden teolla hävettää. Useammin kuin kerran Isak oli joutunut ongelmiin temperamenttinsa vuoksi. Hänellä oli toisinaan hankaluuksia hillitä itseään, vaikka tiesi toimivansa typerästi.

Yllättäen hän muisti Jonaksen, Magnuksen ja Mahdin, jotka mahdollisesti etsivät häntä klubilta yhä ja pakotti itsensä nostamaan katseensa Chrisiin, joka tuijotti vastakkaiseen suuntaan

"Voinko lainata puhelintasi?"

Chris kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja avasi sen lukituksen ennen kuin ojensi sen Isakille mitään sanomatta.

"Takk", Isak sanoi näppäillen ulkomuistista Jonaksen numeron.

 **Christoffer:** Hei, tässä on Isak. Lähdin kotiin, tuli paha olo. Soitellaan!

Hän painoi lähetä ja antoi puhelimen takaisin vilkaistuaan taustakuvaa, jossa Chris halasi tyttöä, joka vaikutti etäisesti tutulta. Isak ei saanut päähänsä mistä.

Chris hiveli kielellään haljennutta suupieltään selvästi ajatuksissaan. Heidän välillään oli painostava hiljaisuus, ja Isak oli pahoillaan, että oli keskeyttänyt myös toisen illan kiihkoilullaan.

"Sori tosta", hän sanoi irvistäen, "I might have issues."

"Olisit nähnyt miltä se toinen jätkä näytti", Chris naurahti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja Isakin sydämeltä tipahti kivi.

Chris ei ollut vihainen hänelle eikä onneksi kiinnostunut kuulemaan Isakin ongelmista, sillä Isak ei olisi ollut kiinnostunut kertomaan niistä. Ilta oli viileä ja Isakia kylmäsi. Hän ei ollut laittanut tarpeeksi vaatetta päälleen. Sadepisarat alkoivat ropista katokseen. Ääni oli rauhoittava ja Isak ummisti hetkeksi silmänsä.

"Pelastin sinut taas kiperästä tilanteesta", Isak kuuli Chrisin sanovan ja avasi silmänsä. Hän nojasi päänsä katoksen lasiseinään ja hymyili laiskasti:

"Mitä tapahtuu sitten, kun olet pelastanut minut?"

"Pelastat minut takaisin?" Chris vastasi kysyvästi ja Isak säpsähti.

Hänen ajatuksensa hyppäsivät välittömästi takaisin Eveniin ja siihen iltaan hotelli-sviitissä. Hänen vatsaansa kouraisi useastakin syystä mutta ei osannut eritellä niitä. Tämä oli jokin sairas vitsi. Universumi rankaisi häntä, koska hän oli antanut itsensä ajatella Chrisiä muuten kuin platonisesti. Niin sen täytyi olla. Ehkä nyt jossain toisessa ulottuvuudessa Chris ja Isak suutelivat katoksessa suojassa sateelta. Isak maistaisi veren suussaan ja Chrisin kädet olisivat polttavat hänen ihollaan. Tässä universumissa Even kaipasi Isakia Jenkeissä, ja Isakilla ei ollut aikomustakaan pilata heidän suhdettaan. Hän oli kuullut kaukosuhteiden olevan hankalia mutta mikään ei silti ollut valmistanut häntä tositilanteeseen. Niinköhän hän unohtuisi Evenin ajatuksista yhtä sukkelasti kuin Even hänen omistaan?

"En oikeasti pelastanut sua."

Isakin katse kääntyi Chrisiin kysyvänä.

"En tullut väliin pelastaakseni sut, vaan lyödäkseni siihen ihmiseen järkeä."

Isak naurahti hämmentyneenä ajatellen Chrisin aiempaa saarnaa ja tokaisi sitten: "En arvannut, että olet myös tekopyhä."

"Voin haastaa riitaa, koska osaan tapella", Chris sanoi puolustuksekseen.

"Katsos kuka puhuu, Kylie Jenner."

"Auch", toinen vastasi irvistäen kuin kommentti olisi oikeasti tehnyt fyysistä vahinkoa ja kosketti turvonnutta huultaan.

"Karma is a bitch."


	5. Match made in heaven

**A/N:** Heippa!Tässä osassa on laittoman paljon tekstiviestejä, sori siitä. Mutta toisaalta nykyään 65,4 prosenttia keskusteluista käydään tekstiviesteillä, vai mites se nyt menikään(lame joke). Viestiketjut on kaikki ns putkeen käytyjä ja niissä ei oo aikaleimoja, koska facebookin chatissa ei mielestäni oo niitä, ellei viestien välillä oo aikaa. Toki osa viesteistä käydään normi tekstiviesteillä, mutta nekin on ihan putkeen käytyjä keskusteluja ellei toisin mainita ;) Toivottavasti ei häiritse.

Virheitä saattaa löytyä. Saa ilmiantaa niitä tai jättää ihan muutenkin kommenttia. Ne on aina päivän pelastus.

Kiitos kun luit! xx

* * *

 **Lauantai 12:50**

Kattehookern og venner…:

 **Mahdi:** _Mihin oikein hävisit, Isak?_  
 **Magnus:** _Joku oli nähnyt sut tappelussa?!  
Oletko ehjä? Yhdessä osassa?  
Ja mikä tärkeintä: Miksi laitoit viestiä Penetrator- Chrisin puhelimesta?_  
 **Jonas:** _Chill, dudes._  
 **Mahdi:** _Ei tule tapahtumaan. Magnus has zero chill._  
 **Magnus** : _Täääh? I've got plenty chill!_

 _I've got so much chill I'm always stiff ;)  
_ **Jonas:** _Eww, liikaa tietoa_  
 **Mahdi:** ^  
 **Magnus:** 3  
 _Vastaa Isak, haluan kuulla kaiken!_

Isak sulki puhelimensa näytön huokaisten syvään. Hän lysähti sohvalle nälkäisenä mutta ei jaksanut tehdä itselleen ruokaa. Hän ajatteli puheluaan Evenin kanssa. Even oli kuulostanut hieman etäiseltä ja Isak alkoi heti pelätä pahinta, vaikka toisaalta hän saattoi myös kuvitella koko asian. _Toisaalta_ Isak ei voinut olla pelkäämättä, että Even olisi joko maaninen tai löytänyt jonkun uuden. Hän ei osannut päättää kumpaa pelkäsi enemmän.  
Puhelin värähti televisiotasolla, ja Isak kampesi itsensä laiskasti katsomaan. Ei hänellä ollut parempaakaan tekemistä.

 **PChristoffer:** _Oletko hengissä?_

Isak joutui lukemaan viestin vähintään kolmesti ennen kuin oikeasti sisäisti sen sanoman. Mistä lähtien Chris tekstaili hänelle? He eivät olleet Yakuza-ongelman jälkeen puhuneet toisilleen tuskin sanaakaan viime viikkoja lukuun ottamatta.

 **Isak:** _Jotakuinkin  
Takk for sist_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Ilo on puolellani ;)  
Et vetänyt ketään turpaan kotimatkalla, Muhammad Ali?_

Isak pyöräytti silmiään mutta suupielet levisivät tahattomaan hymyyn.  
 **  
Isak** : _Estän numerosi nyt.  
Oli kiva tuntea_  
 **PChristoffer:** Se oli vain vitsi  
Älä ole tiukkis  
 **Isak:** _Ei tosin hauska sellainen_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Okei, haluatko kuulla hauskan vitsin?_  
 **Isak:** _En_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Pfft.  
Millainen on köyhän miehen viagra?_  
 **Isak:** _Oletpa smooth_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Vaimo haukkuu pystyyn._  
 **Isak:** …  
 **PChristoffer:** _Tiedän, että nauroit!_  
 **Isak:** _Nei_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Vähintään hymyilit_  
 **Isak:** _Hyvästi_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Okei. Kerron vielä yhden vitsin. Jos et naura, saat estää mut, ok?  
_ **Isak:** _Serr?!_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Ok, ok  
valmis?_  
 **Isak:** _As ready as I'll ever be_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Mitä eroa on mustilla ja vihreillä oliiveilla?  
_ _Musti on koira._

Isak huomasi kasvojensa olleen typerässä virneessä koko keskustelun ajan vasta kun yritti olla nauramatta vähintään yhtä typerälle vitsille.

 **Isak:** _Olenko jo kertonut, kuinka väsyttävä olet?_  
 **PChristoffer:** _Täydellinen pari. Sinulla on uniongelmia ja minä olen väsyttävä. Match made in heaven_

Isak kurtisti kulmiaan. Mistä ihmeestä Chris tiesi mitään ylipäätään mistään hänen ongelmistaan. Pojan teki mieli kysyä Evalta, mutta ei sittenkään viitsinyt vaivautua, koska ei jaksaisi yrittää selittää sitä, miksi tekstaili Chrisille. Ja toiseksi Evan Ja Chrisin suhde ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta, joka rakentui sanoille.

 **Isak:** _Uniongelmia?  
_ **PChristoffer** _: LOL. Olet käytännössä zombi, Isak. Joitain asioita et voi salailla_

Isak ei tosiaankaan tiennyt pitäisikö hänen olla ärsyyntynyt siitä, että Chris kuvitteli tuntevansa hänet vai vaikuttunut siitä, että tuo todella tunsi hänet tarpeeksi hyvin huomatakseen jonkin olevan vialla. Päätöstä tai ei Isakin vatsassa lenteli perhosia, mikä ensin nosti hänen mielialaansa ja sitten laski sitä tuplasti enemmän. Hän tiesi Christofferin olevan hetero mutta ei voinut kieltää, että toivoi hetken asioiden olevan toisin. Tai oikeastaan Isak pystyi hyvinkin kieltämään sen ja niin hän tekikin. Se ei kuitenkaan muuttanut tosiasioita.

 **Isak:** _Love you 3_

Isak katsoi keskustelua purren huultaan. Melkein heti alanurkkaan ilmestyi puhekupla.

 **Even:** _Love you too, Baby 3  
Kaikki hyvin?_  
 **Isak:** _Vasta kun olet täällä_  
 **Even:** _Mullakin on ikävä.  
Enää pari viikkoa! En malta odottaa.  
Sitten otan sut eteisessä, koska en jaksa odottaa makkariin_ saakka ;)

Syvä puna lehahti Isakin kasvoille ja hän tunsi käsiensä hikoilevan.

 **Isak:** _Pidän tuon mielessä  
_ **Even:** _Samoin. Koko ajan_

Ensimmäistä kertaa Isakin poskelle vierähti yksittäinen kyynel ja hän tunsi omatuntonsa kirkastuvan hieman huomatessaan, kuinka paljon hän oikeasti kaipasi Eveniä. Kaikkea hänessä.

 **Kattehookern og vennen…:**

 **Isak :** _Kerron myöhemmin  
_ _ja yök, säästä jotain Vildelle_

* * *

 **Maanantai 16:40**

 **PChristoffer:** _Ei, ei. Voin tiputtaa sen kotimatkalla. Anna osoite?  
_ **Isak:** _Voin hakea sen ihan hyvin, jos kerrot mistä?  
_ **PChristoffer:** _Älä tee tästä hankalaa. Mitä pelkäät?  
_ _Että tulen parvekkeesi alle laulamaan serenadeja?  
_ **Isak:** _Miksi olen kaikille Juulia?  
_ **PChristoffer:** _?  
_ **Isak:** _Nvm. [insert isakin osoite tähän]. Oon kotona koko illan.  
_ **Pchristoffer:** _Got it._

Ennen kuin hän ehti ajatella asiaa, hän alkoi siivota jälkiään. Keräsi tiskit ja lappasi puolikkaat annokset roskiin, avasi ikkunat ja kokosi pyykkejä pyykkikoriin. Sitten hän muisti, että vain Chris oli tulossa eikä hänen tarvitsisi tehdä tähän vaikutusta. Itseasiassa Christoffer ei tulisi edes sisälle, joten ei haittaisi, vaikka olisikin likaista. Itseasiassa Isak ei aikonut siivota lainkaan Chrisin tulon takia ja heitti jopa muutaman vaatteen pyykkikorista takaisin lattialle vakuuttaakseen itsensä.

Hän lysähti sotkuiselle sohvalle avaten Playstationin ja Call of Duty Black Ops II:sen.

Hän ei ollut ehtinyt kuin online matsin valikkoon, kun ovelta kuului jo koputus. Hän odotti hetken ennen kuin nousi ylös ja käveli hitaasti ovelle yrittäen rauhoitella itseään. Vaikka Isak viivytteli liioitellusti, Chris ei koputtanut uudestaan.

"Moi", Chris tervehti hymyillen Isakin avattua oven. Isakin vatsassa oli perhosia.

"Moi", hän vastasi hymyilemättä. Sitten heidän välilleen laskeutui hiljaisuus. Kiusallinen hiljaisuus jonka aikana he tuijottivat toisiaan.

"Aiotko kutsua mut sisään?" Chris kysyi ilmeisesti kyllästyttyään odottelemaan kutsua.

Isak teki tilaa oviaukossa ja kirosi itseään ensin siitä, ettei osannut kieltäytyä ja sitten siitä, ettei ollutkaan siivonnut.

Chris katseli ympärilleen astuessaan sisään ja Isak sulki oven heidän perässään sulkien hetkeksi myös silmänsä, jotta voisi vetää muutaman rauhoittavan henkäyksen hätyyttääkseen kihelmöinnin, joka kummitteli vatsanpohjalla.

"Kiva kämppä", Chris sanoi lopulta potkien kengät jaloistaan ja kutsui itsensä peremmälle.

"Kiitos", Isak vastasi silläkin uhalla, että kehu oli sarkasmia. Hän ei oikeastaan osannut lukea Chrisiä ja se, miksi tuo ylipäätään halusi puhua hänelle, oli Isakille täysi mysteeri.

"Balck ops? Kuvittelin sinut enemmän NHL-tyypiksi."

"FIFA on parempi", Isak vastasi katsellen, kuinka Chris siirsi tavaroita sängyltä sen verran, että mahtui istumaan sen reunalle ja otti sitten ohjaimen käteensä.

"Toista ohjainta?"

"Häh?"

"Onko sulla toista ohjainta?" Chris toisti hitaammin heilutellen ohjainta kädessään.

"Haluatko saada turpaan myös codissa?" Isak kysyi virnistäen.

"Masokismi on näköjään heikkouteni", toinen vastasi. Isak kaivoi lipastosta toisen ohjaimen ja yhdisti sen konsoliin ennen kuin työnsi Chrisin aiemmin sivuun asettelemat tavarat kylmästi lattialle ja istahti sängylle hänen viereensä liittyen peliin.

"Oii, Nuketown. You are gonna get fucked!" Chris iloitsi latausruudussa ja vinkkasi silmää Isakille.

"I wish", Isak vastasi voimatta vastustaa kiusausta ja Christoffer nauroi lyhyesti hänen vitsilleen, mutta vakavoitui sitten matsin alkaessa. Isak vilkuili sivusilmällä Chrisiä ja tuon keskittynyttä ilmettä kykenemättä keskittymään peliinsä. Hän ei osannut sanoa miksi tai mikä toisessa oli yhtäkkiä niin kiinnostavaa.

"Saatanan pingi", Isak ähkäisi, kun oli varma osuneensa pelaajaan, joka sittemmin ampui hänet. "Olemme samassa netissä, eikä mulla ole ongelmaa", Chris huomautti tönäisten Isakia olkapäähän omallaan sanojensa painoksi.

"Ei se haittaa. Kyllä vielä nousen", Isak lupasi heilutellen ohjaintaan "vahingossa" Chrisin puolelle niin, että heilutti tuon käsiä. Hetken painimisen jälkeen matsi loppui ja Chris oli joukkueen ykkösenä.

"Jes!" Hän nauroi nostaen kätensä ilmaan voiton merkiksi, "huijasit ja hävisit silti."

"Jos pelaisimme FIFA:a voittaisin sinut varmasti", Isak mumisi sulkien konsolin. Heidän välilleen laskeutui jälleen hiljaisuus mutta se ei ollut enää yhtä epämukava kuin aiemmin.

"Aiotko tarjota juotavaa?" Chris kysyi ojentaen ohjaimensa Isakille, joka asetti sen tv-tasolle omansa viereen.

"Oletko aina tällainen, kun olet vieraana?"

"Vain jos isännällä ei ole käytöstapoja", Chris vastasi virnistäen.

Isak käveli jääkaapille ja irvisti hajua, joka sieltä lemahti. "Otatko oluen?"

"Kyllä, kiitos."

He istuivat hiljaa sohvalla avatut kaljat käsissään. Chris katsoi seinälle kiinnitettyjä piirustuksia enemmän tai vähemmän kiinnostuneena ja Isak tuijotti sylissään olevaa tölkkiä.

"Onko nuo Evenin piirtämiä?" hän kysyi ja Isak kääntyi katsomaan piirroksia aivan kuin ei olisi muuten tiennyt mitä Chris tarkoitti.

Hän nyökkäsi hymyillen.

"Erikoisia", Chris sanoi laskien kämmenensä sängylle Isakin kämmenen viereen. Isak katsoi heidän käsiään tuntien Chrisin sormenpäiden haamukosketuksen kummittelevan ihollaan. Se lähetti kylmiä väreitä pitkin hänen selkäpiitään saaden adrenaliinin virtaamaan ja sydämen hakkaamaan. Hän nosti oman kätensä syliinsä nielaisten vaikeasti. Isak toivoi, ettei hänen poskensa olleet yhtä punaiset miltä ne tuntuivat.

"Mikset ole kassulla*?" Hän kysyi antamatta enää uuden hiljaisuuden laskeutua heidän välilleen.

"Kissanristiäiset", toinen vastasi välttelevästi katsellen yhä piirustuksia. Jostain syystä Isakia ärsytti se, kuinka haluton Chris oli jakamaan asioitaan hänelle. Toki hän ymmärsi sen mutta toisaalta omasi omat epäilyksensä siitä, että Christoffer oli lähestynyt häntä jonkin ongelman tiimoilta. Isak puri huultaan pohtien olisiko voinut kysyä suoraan mutta päätti sitten vaihtaa aihetta silläkin riskillä, että vaikuttaisi haluttomalta kuulemaan vieraansa ongelmista.

"Olet varmaan onnellinen, kun William palasi." Chrisin katse laskeutui viimein Isakiin ja tuo kohautti olkiaan.

"Hän on ollut Nooran kanssa taukoamatta enkä todellakaan jaksa katsoa heidän uudesti alkanutta kuherruskuukauttaan."

"Entä Emma?" Isak kysyi yrittäen kuulostaa siltä, ettei häntä oikeasti edes kiinnostaisi. Hän ei ollut varma kuinka hyvin onnistui, sillä Chrisin kasvojen ilme muuttui hienovaraisesti lukemattomaksi.

"Mitä Emmasta?"

"Eikö teilläkin ole kuherruskuukausi?"

"Nei, hän on vähän liian… innokas?" Chris vastasi mietittyään hetken, ja Isak ymmärsi täysin mistä toinen puhui. Lopulta Chris viimeisteli oluensa ja kaivoi sitten taskujaan. Hän nakkasi Isakin henkilökortin tuon syliin ja nousi ylös.

"Kiitos, oluesta Isakiyaki."


End file.
